The present disclosure relates to an optical unit and an endoscope.
In the related art, there is disclosed a technique of using an electromagnetic actuator, i.e., a voice coil motor, which includes a movable lens frame provided with a movable lens group, and which uses a coil and a magnet to realize a zoom function for changing the shooting magnification by moving the movable lens frame forward or backward and a focus function of adjusting the focus by moving the movable lens frame forward or backward (for example, see JP 5031666 B1). The zoom function and the focus function are provided to an endoscope including an insertion unit to be inserted into a subject, for example.